


I don't see what the problem is.

by hugs4mycroft



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Brothers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugs4mycroft/pseuds/hugs4mycroft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does Sherlock spend his Fridays when John is out with Greg?</p>
<p>Why would he be doing that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> characters not mine

Friday night had become John and Greg’s night, they met up after work, had a couple or more pints at the nearest quiet pub and then retired to Greg’s flat for an evening of ‘entertainment’ in many different guises. It had struck John as odd to begin with that Sherlock didn’t mind him being out on a Friday night when he made such a fuss about him being at home and ready to be instructed in some small task or other at all other times but he’d tried to put it from his mind and in a very short space of time John had managed to forget all about Sherlock and concentrate wholeheartedly on his fun nights with Greg. Sherlock never asked questions and he had never made deductions about the events of the evening, or at least not to their faces, but Greg had taken far longer to become comfortable with this strange situation than John had, not that he ever let it hold him back all that much. 

It was just after three on Friday afternoon when John’s phone bleeped.

_Got a problem, electrics off. Greg._

_We could go back to mine, for once, if you can cope with Sherlock? J_

_That sounds good as long as we have a few beers first ;) Greg._

_I’ll meet you outside the yard as always. J x_

 

#

 

Opening the door to 221b was not all that easy after five pints of beer and it took the two of them rather a long time to get the door open and walk into the hall, they were sure they were making enough noise to wake the dead and Mrs Hudson’s appearance at her door looking like she was ready to commit murder only confirm their thoughts were true.

“Sorry Mrs Hudson, we needed beer to cope with staying here for once, sorry.”

“Apologies are one thing Doctor but you and the Inspector really need to be more careful. Does he know you’re coming home tonight? He doesn’t accept visitors on a Friday night.”

“We’re not visitors Mrs Hudson John’s his flatmate and I’m…… well… er I’m me.”

“Ok boys if you say so but consider yourselves warned.” Mrs Hudson walked back into her flat shaking her head at the state of the two normally respectable gentlemen.

 

#

 

Enough noise to wake the dead was obviously not enough noise to disturb Sherlock, and too much beer to be able to unlock a door was not enough beer to stay drunk when you came face to …erm… face with Sherlock and his Friday night guest. Sherlock was on his knees on the floor with his hands tied behind his back and a blindfold over his eyes, long fingers wove into his curls and his mouth eagerly sucking on the cock that was currently fucking his face. John was horrified to see Sherlock in such a position and he froze in the doorway but Greg managed to take his eyes from Sherlock to see who his guest was and was suddenly shouting and screaming “What the fuck is going on here? What the fuck are you doing Mycroft? Get the hell off him now!”

“Detective Inspector I wasn’t expecting you to be here.”

“Don’t you bloody dare Detective Inspector me while you have your cock in your brother’s mouth, get your hands off him.”

“I assure you Detective Inspector”

“Assure me of nothing you bastard.” Greg pushed Mycroft away from Sherlock before kneeling down to undo the blindfold and the ties around his wrists. The look he received from Sherlock when he took off the blindfold was not what he was expecting and neither was what he said. “What are you doing Lestrade? Why are you here and why are you shouting at my brother?”

Mycroft had sat down on the sofa, stark naked but sat as primly as he did in a three piece suit, Sherlock threw himself down next to him, Greg stood looking daggers at both of them and John just about managed to stagger into the room and collapse in his chair, it all seemed so surreal that John was sure he had had his drinks spiked.

“You are doing much the same thing with John so what is your problem Lestrade, or is the idea of me and sex that horrific for you.”

“He’s your brother Sherlock, your bloody brother!”

Greg couldn’t believe what he was hearing, how could they not know it was the worst kind of wrong? They may be Holmes’ and live in a world of their own but surely even they knew you didn’t do creepy shit like this.

“I just don’t see your problem, we’ve been doing this for years father showed us how. I don’t understand.”

John’s head shot up and he looked Mycroft directly in the eye, “Is he telling the truth Mycroft? Did your dad teach you this?”

“Well yes doctor how else would boys learn what to do if not with instruction and demonstrations from their fathers?

John felt sick but no longer about what he had witnessed when he came in to the flat, now he felt sick at the thought of what the hell these two men had grown up with that made them think this was normal.

“Well Greg I think we have a hell of mess to sort out here! Put some bloody clothes on Sherlock you too Mycroft and we need to talk.”


	2. Chapter 2

John made tea; well what else would you do in a situation like this? and set it all up on the coffee table while Sherlock and Mycroft disappeared into Sherlock’s room to get dressed. 

“Do you know what the problem is My? I don’t understand why they’re so cross.”

“Neither of them has brothers Sherlock I don’t think they understand how these things work but I will sort it out.”

Once dressed Mycroft led the way back to the living room and they sat side by side on the sofa looking at John and waiting for what was to come.

“Mycroft please god will you explain what you meant about your dad, what did he teach you and how?” John felt sick at even asking the question and Greg was sat at the desk looking pale enough to pass out and giving every indication that he would like to leave this mad house right now.

“It was my seventh birthday and father took me to his rooms, he and mummy never shared a bed, that was not their way, so they each had a suite of rooms that included an office and a bedroom and bathroom. I sat in the chair at his desk and he told me I was a big boy now and there were things that fathers had to teach their sons when they reached the correct age. He showed me a video of a man and a boy having naked fun together and told me it was time for me to enjoy some time with him. He also gave me a book to look at about fathers and sons and their fun relationships with each other, it was all really interesting and Father told me that he thought I was old enough to have this very special relationship with him.”

“What did you think of what he was telling you Mycroft?” Greg was unsure what he was really asking but for some reason he thought he should say something.

“Father told me about all the other boys who spent this special time with their fathers and that it was a private matter that no one discussed but it was how everyone was taught the joys of the body. Girls learnt from their mothers, boys from their fathers and they married simply to produce children. Why would I feel anything other than glad I was grown up enough to be able to spend time with him Detective Inspector?”

“Seriously Mycroft will you stop calling me that right now it’s just not right.”

John interrupted Greg “Try and stay calm Greg we need to let them explain what’s been going on without you making them feel worse.” “Carry on Mycroft; tell me what happened next, please.”

“Surely you did all this with your father John why do I need to explain?”

“All families are different Mycroft and all fathers behave differently so please, if you don’t mind.”

“Ok if I must, Father asked me to remove my clothes and fold them up on the chair and then invited me around the other side of the desk. He looked just like the man in the video, he had his pant open and his willy was out, he told me how to touch him so he got hard and how to use both my hands to make sure I touched all the areas he liked. He was so proud of me when I managed to do it right it was a great start to our special time together.” 

“Did he touch you or just you him?” John wasn’t really sure why it mattered but he found himself asking anyway.

“That was it for my birthday and I had to practice touching him for quite some time before he said he would touch me. One day he said it was my turn and I had to kneel sideways on his knee with my hands on the desk like I was on all fours and he touched my willy until it was hard, he said I wasn’t old enough to really enjoy it but he would help me learn for later so he let me see how someone playing with my willy felt and my balls and then he showed me what something up my bum could feel like. He was really nice to me and I really enjoyed it, after he’d touched me that first time he taught me how to use my mouth on him rather than my hands, how to swirl my tongue, when and where to lick and how to stimulate the head in my throat. It was really nice to sit down and watch the video he’d made afterwards, it looked just like the one he’d shown me the first time and I was doing it right.”

Greg swallowed hard and gripped the edge of the desk tight to control himself, “He made videos of you Mycroft? Is that right?”

“Oh yes always he liked to show me how much I was learning just like my teachers marked my books at school. He had a favourite video he liked to show me of a slightly older boy enjoying the closest of experiences with his dad, they were connected in the way fathers and sons should be when the boy is old enough, he said the first time I was able to come when he touched me I would be old enough and I couldn’t wait. I was ten when it happened the first time and he told me he was so glad I was old enough now to go that final step towards him. Sherlock was three years old and he said he’d worried about us drifting apart now he had another son to think about but that this would bring us back together.”

“The next time we got time together Father took me into the bedroom instead of the office for the first time, he put the video on in there and I was on my hands and knees on the bed watching it while he was behind me. Father had bought something that he said would make it easier and that I should relax and enjoy the video, he touched me and put his fingers inside me and touched me like I always enjoyed but this time when he’d done that he told me this bit would hurt but I’d to try and relax and I’d learn to enjoy it. He was right it did hurt when he put his willy inside me, more than I ever thought it would be he told me how much cleverer and braver than other boys I was and how every other boy had learnt from their fathers this way so I relaxed and tried to enjoy feeling him deep inside me. The first time was hard but I quickly began to love it and enjoyed every minute of my special time with Father. That was, until Sherlock turned seven and it all changed.”

John didn’t know if he was shocked, felt sick , lived in a different world to everyone else or what but listening to Mycroft talking so fondly about his father and believing this all to be perfectly normal was heart-breaking. Here was a fully grown, immensely powerful man who had no idea that what had been done to him was so wrong. The idea of adding to his heartbreak by finding out what happened to Sherlock was not a nice one but John couldn’t avoid it now, what the hell he was going to do with the information though he didn't know!


	3. Chapter 3

“Do you have anything stronger than tea in the flat John? I could do with something before Sherlock opens his mouth. No offence meant at all Sherlock but this is all a bit much for my brain.” 

The completely confused looks that were exchanged by the brothers at Greg’s words didn’t pass him by, he was a police officer, it was his job to stop stuff like this happening to people not sit here and listen to two men tell a lovely story about their much loved dad as if he was the nicest man on earth.

“I’ll find you a beer Greg and then I think it must be your turn Sherlock, you can tell us about your relationship with your father.”

“What relationship with father? I was not the eldest I didn’t get to learn from father.”

“Help me get this beer Greg NOW!” Greg and John disappeared into the kitchen out of ear shot of Sherlock and Mycroft. “If he tells us Mycroft did stuff to him as a kid what are we going to do Greg?” 

“Seriously you’re asking me?! I think I lost all sense of the world about twenty minutes ago.”

“Do me a favour then Greg and stay calm in there, whatever Mycroft did or didn’t do when he was a kid he was a victim of his dad first. Please let them finish talking to us before you freak them out too much.”

Greg swigged a large proportion of his bottle of beer before nodding at John, “Whatever you say doc.”

 

John sat down in his chair and tried to brace himself for what was to come “Come on then Sherlock, neither of us has a brother so explain it to us.” 

 

“I was seven just like Mycroft was and I was invited to join them both in father’s rooms, I sat with Mycroft and father explained about the relationship between fathers and sons and between brothers and he said I was now old enough to play with him and Mycroft. I wasn’t old enough or grown up enough to play with him so first he had to teach me how to do things to Mycroft and teach Mycroft how to do thing to me and then when I was ready I could have the same special relationship with him that Mycroft had.”

Greg was trying to think about what was happening as if he was talking to two children and investigating what had happened to them but these were grown men and bloody intelligent grown men so it was not easy to stop himself shouting and screaming and wanting to shake them but instead he simply asked another question. “How did your father teach you what to do for Mycroft?”

“We all watched videos together, having taken clothes off so that I could see what I had to do and then father talked me through sucking Mycroft’s willy, he sat behind Mycroft and held my head in place showing where I need to be and telling me what to do with my tongue and Mycroft really liked it so I got lots of hugs and it was brilliant to be allowed to do this with father. I wasn’t allowed to play all the time sometimes Mycroft and father played together and I watched to learn what to do. The best day was when I was nine and I was taken into the bedroom and allowed to play for the first time. Father told me I was growing up quick and although I wasn’t old enough for him yet I was old enough to play properly with Mycroft.”

“What did properly mean Sherlock?” John knew the answer and he knew he didn’t really want to hear Sherlock say it but still he found himself asking the question.

“Well that first day I had to sort of lie on the bed with my knees tucked under me and father showed Mycroft how to touch my bum and how to slide his fingers inside me, it went on for ages Father talking and Mycroft moving his fingers in and out and pulling and pushing and it was strange but every now and then he touched something and it felt amazing. Father came to sit on the bed in front of me and played with his Willy while talking to Mycroft but he wouldn’t let me touch him I wasn’t old enough yet. We did that a few times before the first time I was allowed to have Mycroft’s willy inside me, I’d seen father do it to him lots of times so I was excited about it and it hurt but Mycroft was always careful with me and always did his best to look after me and teach me well. It was brilliant to finally be allowed to do something so grown up. I didn’t get to do it with father until after Mycroft went away to university but I had had lots of practice with Mycroft and father told me I was really good when we finally played together.”

Sherlock stopped talking and looked at Mycroft and could see that Mycroft was still as confused by all the questions as he was. “My turn for a question now John, what the hell is your problem with me and my brother and our private business?”


	4. Chapter 4

“Like we keep saying Sherlock, neither John nor I have brothers we just don’t understand it”

“You both have fathers though so you must have known some of this. Surely even you could have worked out the rest.” Sherlock really had had enough of their stupidity 

Greg looked at John and John looked back at him and could see the same concern there as he felt inside him, right now John, because it had to be John who spoke to Sherlock, had to tell him that it wasn’t normal for fathers to do the things their father had done and he had to risk whatever upset or anger that would cause. “My father and Greg’s father didn’t do these things with us Sherlock, we learnt all we know about sex from other boys at school and college and from one to one experiences. I’m sorry Sherlock but what your father did is not OK and what Mycroft was doing to you is not OK either.”

“Really John! Mycroft was doing what I asked him to just like he always does, since the last day father was involved with either of us Mycroft has helped me learn a lot about myself and him and we have no need for or desire of anyone else in our lives. Neither of us wants children and certainly not if we would have to teach them the things father taught us! Mycroft tell them.”

“We both decided a long time ago John that neither of us could do those things to a child and if that was what being a father was then we weren’t going to do it. Our decision was to act as brothers in our way and avoid any risk of becoming involved with children. You two may not approve or understand as you have different experiences of life than we do but we decided it was best to keep it to ourselves as it was no one else’s business. We have never been ourselves in someone else’s company since father died and we have enjoyed our privacy, you were not supposed to be home, you were supposed to be at Greg’s flat so it is not our fault that you did not do as expected. You should have thought to inform Sherlock of your change of plans rather than just turning up here unannounced and shouting abuse at us, this is his flat as well and he should be free to do as he pleases when he has the flat to himself.”

Confusion reigned in Greg’s mind and in John’s, Mycroft and Sherlock knew it was wrong to do these things to children, in their way they knew what their father had done was wrong, it was their secret and they kept it. No one would have a clue that they ever saw each other never mind that this was going on and had Greg’s electrics been more stable John and Greg would still be happily unaware. 

“What the hell do we do now John? Can we really just pretend we don’t know about this?” Greg had never faced a situation like this before it was normally simple. The abuse of a child was a crime and incest was a crime so all in all this was a crime but if they were looking for justice where would they find it?

“I think we have two grown men here Greg and they’ve made a decision that we don’t like but it’s a decision that keeps everyone safe. They are no danger to the world because of it in fact probably people are probably safer so what are we supposed to do? Make them feel bad for making the best of a bloody awful situation?”

Sherlock was up on his feet and staring out of the window before John finished talking. “What makes you think you have to do anything? Who do you think you are discussing us?” Sherlock’s tone changed from angry to something that could almost be called upset. “This is none of your business, we are doing no harm to anyone we are minding our business and have kept it all secret. Do you not think realising our upbringing wasn’t normal was traumatic enough without being put through this for trying to keep others safe?”

Mycroft moved to stand next to Sherlock and laid his hand on Sherlock’s back to comfort him. Greg and John watched at Sherlock leant closer to Mycroft and rested his head just slightly on his shoulder and they both knew what the only answer to the situation was.

Greg spoke as calmly and apologetically as he could “I am sorry to both of you, I hope you will understand our shock and forgive the questions. Neither of us will ever mention it again and neither will we arrive here unannounced when we are supposed to be somewhere else. Your relationship is astounding in many ways but it is yours and we will not interfere as long as we return to not having to know about it. Is that OK with you two?”

Sherlock didn’t move from where he was leaning on Mycroft but Mycroft spoke quietly to him before he turned his head towards Greg. “We are in agreement BUT I will be staying tonight whether you are staying here or not this has all been rather traumatic for both of us.”

Greg nodded and tried to smile at Mycroft and John sat in his chair wishing he could see Sherlock’s face just for a second and nodded his agreement to the situation before Greg grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room and upstairs to bed.

Sherlock turned fully into Mycroft’s embrace and they held tightly to each other, they had helped each other through what happened with their father and they knew for certain that somehow between them they would deal with other people finally knowing it had happened.


End file.
